GBFE: Heaven's Memo Pad
by Smilehappy21
Summary: My OCs or to be more accurate my imaginary friends fall down out the sky from one of their portals to find themselves in a dark alleyway in the world where Heaven's Memo Pad's characters live in. Read the story if this summary or title caught your interest! -w- I'm also sorry that I can't think what else to type so it's suspense placed as suspense for now! •w•
1. GBFE 0

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Heaven's Memo pad videos, characters and mangas

Hello I am smilehappy21 but you can call me Smile for short if you want to also here is the list for my OCs who are actually my imaginary friends in real life of what they look like:

Claus Godwin: The tallest member out of this group his height is around 6 foot tall and 7 inches, his hair color is naturally blonde but somehow it looks a lot more like it got bleached to that color instead he usually would keep it in a braid but lately he switched over to a ponytail that goes midway down his back. His eyes are a light purple color and always seem to be glaring at everything angrily but really that's how he always looked like until he's really worried, happy and trying to be gentle his face will soften up a bit and he stops glaring at you. He's not to buff but he has enough for a six pack abs and a well tone peachy color body.

Celia Black: She is the only female out of all of them. She would probably stand up to the same height as me but two inches taller than me. She has long silky shiny black hair that almost reaches all the way past her knees, and part of her bangs cover her stunning green eyes which has this golden tinged into it around the rim of her iris. And her body figure is a perfect slim hour glass shape so pretty much she looks sort of like an Asian fashion modeler that has a white cream color skin completion.

Jack Flannings: Two inches shorter then Claus he has curly brown hair and luminous gray eyes and always have this very composed posture and expression on his face and body most of the time. He has a very fair skin complexion to the point where he's not to peachy skinned like Claus but not to pale white as a ghost, his body build is almost like Claus but only a two abs short from being a six pack like Claus is.

Dylan Evan: The same or maybe not the same height as Jack he has a emo haircut but sometimes he styles it a bit different on random days so I never can really say except that most of the styles he seem to like is when his hair is spiky, straight, in a miniature ponytail and sometimes curly like Jack's. He is born with natural cyan blue hair and light brown eyes which occasionally turn velvet red, the same eye color as his dad. He usually wears glasses but we can't really find them so we gave up and decided he could do find without them the only problem he would probably have is seeing things from a close distance like about a foot away from him. The skin tone of his is a very light tan color and his muscle build is just a well tone as Claus.

To let all of those who are reading this have a clearer understanding of them is this they are, "ALMOST", immortal and can still be killed, they are all age seventeen for several hundreds of years now. Have superhuman speed, agility and strength they are also blessed with good looks I guess since that's what the entire world they live in and I always go visit them in always compliments how their good looks are except for some people who have a negative perspective on them. Ability to use all types of magic even the cursed and dark evil ones which they prefer not to ever resource onto uses that type of magic or any magic that they all agree not to use depending on what it is and used for. They can still feel pain when inflicted with a wound that would probably have killed an average human for good and avoid getting injured by training themselves in physical combat. The only problem with them is most likely to be the overflowing magic they have left over which usually is released into the air around their body and intensify their attractiveness to a whole knew level which sometimes put them in very uncomfortable situations.

That's all I had to say to introduce them so...BYE! See you in the next chapter! :3


	2. GBFE 1

G.B.F.E.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Heaven's Memo pad

"Ouch...", Jack said as he slowly opened his eyes to see a dark night sky and that all four of them had landed on a dark narrow ally way between two three story buildings.

"Why are we here again?" Claus asked as he stood up and picked Celia up from the ground and shakes her a bit to see if she was still awake or not but got no results of her stirring awake.

"I guess the mist she breathed in earlier as we were walking and fell into a portal that took us to here finally took effect on her a some toll on us too", Dylan said as he slowly got up and attempted to use some of his magic only to see that it flickered out and disappear.

"Yeah it seems like we can't use magic then huh", Jack said doing the same thing as Dylan and checked his magic to only see the same results he then looked over to see if Claus had the same problem but only to noticed that he was checking on his physical strength instead and punched the ground leaving a crater behind.

"Well at least we still have our strength!" Claus grunted as he pull his fist out of the ground with a closed lip smile.

"Hey I heard something strange in the back over there!" A man's voice exclaimed from a distance.

"Really? Should we check it out?" Another man said.

"Why shouldn't we?! We're supposed to keep watch of this place since Fourth placed us here to investigate for any strange people are on our turf!" The first man exclaimed.

"Crap we better get out of here!" Jack exclaimed as he, Dylan and Claus who is carrying Celia leaped up on top of the three story building.

(The next morning we switch over to where Narumi Fujishima's school is)

"I wonder what's so urgent for Ayaka to call me to run over to school five in the morning?" Narumi mumbled to himself as he let out a yawn as he opened the door. As soon as he did Ayaka ran up to him and covered his mouth with her hand this caused the sixteen year-old boy to look at her in confusion.

"Narumi, promise me when I let go you will be really quiet and don't make a sound when we walk over to the greenhouse okay?" Ayaka said to him in a whisper as he nod his head yes in agreement.

"Good, now walk over here quietly please", Ayaka said letting him go and tiptoed towards the greenhouse.

"What's going on Ayaka? Why do I have to be quiet?" Narumi asked in a very confused whisper as he walked over to the greenhouse very quietly.

"There's these really, really beautiful four students who are sleeping in there!" Ayaka replied as she opened the door very quietly and slowly to reveal three very tall attractive boys who looked around age seventeen sleeping around the only female in their group who looked incredibly beautiful.

"The three boys look really handsome and the girl in between them look really pretty but she sort of looks like Alice, if Alice had a chest and part of her hair on the sides of her face was cut shorter then the rest. But other than that she looks really beautiful right?" Ayaka whispered to Narumi who looked down at the four sort of mesmerized by their looks.

"Should we...tell this to the others?" Narumi asked her.

"Maybe but, maybe we should wait until they wake up and ask what school they're from. So let's go do some work around the garden until they wake up", she replied as she bent over to get the watering can full of water that was sitting on the ground outside of the entryway causing the water to make a splashing sound.

"I'll help too", Narumi said in a low tone as he walked away from the doorway and picked up a watering can too.

"No you should go buy some tea and get some cups just in case they wake up", Ayaka said to him softly with a smile.

"Okay then I'll be back really quick with them" he replied as he walked softly and quickly to the staircase leaving her to return back to watering the plants.

"Hn...", the female laying on the ground let out a sound causing Ayaka to turn around and stop from watering the plants as walked towards the greenhouse cautiously to check if there was something wrong.

"Huh? Celia are you finally awake now?" She heard one of the boys asked.

"Apparently she's still out...I wonder if that mist we walked through was often used to adduct women and weaken the men who accompany them?" The second boy said to the other one.

"Maybe we should give her something to drink or splash at her face so she will wake up? And also..." The first boy trailed off in silence.

"There's a girl standing out there isn't it Claus?" The second one asked with a sigh.

"Hey Dylan get up already!"

"If you're awake already is it okay if I ask a few questions why you're here? That's all I want to know", Ayaka said as she walked into the greenhouse to see that the bleach blonde and curly brown hair males were towering over her and were both staring down at her.

"No thanks we need to get to somewhere right now so if you don't mind", the brown hair male with luminous gray eyes said to her as he walked out of the greenhouse moving her out of the way before he did.

"But what are you in such a hurry to go off to that you can't stay for a bit and answer my questions?" Ayaka asked him with a frown.

"Because we're in a hurry to go figure out something about what just happened to us", The bleach blonde said to her with a sharp look as he followed the brown hair male while carrying the black hair female in his arms towards the fenced up edge of the rooftop and stood there.

"Thanks for letting us sleep in your greenhouse! But now I think we should hurry up and figure out how to wake up our dear friend Celia! So until the second meeting we have with you maybe then you'll find out who we are!" The blue hair male shouted out cheerfully as he ran out towards to the others.

"Took you long enough now hurry up!" The bleach blonde said to him as he leaped up on top of the fence railing next to the brown hair male.

"Hey wait! What do you think you guys doing?! Are you trying to commit suicide?!" Ayaka exclaimed panicking when she saw that all three of them were now falling down off the fence as she ran over and attempted to grab one of them but failed.

"Until then miss!" The blue hair male shouted to her sending her a salut as he made a perfect landing on his feet and ran after the other two out of the school's property leaving her with a stunned look on her face.

"Ayaka did I miss something? Did you see something that stunned you?" Narumi asked his female friend who just turned to him in a daze but said nothing.

(School ended now they were walking to Min's ramen shop)

"Ayaka are you really sure they didn't just used the stairs?"

"Narumi I know what I saw! They really did jumped off the building and ran off to somewhere!" Ayaka exclaimed at him as they walked into the ramen shop.

"Maybe we should ask Alice about this later about who they are and where they're from?" Narumi said to her as he put on his apron.

"Fine...and if Alice finds a video of them jumping off the roof maybe you'll believe in me than!" She said slightly irritated.

(Few hours later after the shop closed)

"You came here to confirm about your sighting of these four people caught on this security camera I had placed there correct?" Alice said to the two high school students looking at a video that had three teenagers jumping off the school building and landing safely on the ground.

"Yes!" They replied in unison.

"And you wanted to get information on their identities am I correct?" She asked pointing at the people on her screen.

"Yes!" They replied.

"They have never existed in this world in the first place so I can't get that information about who they are", she said to them bluntly causing the room to be silent for awhile until Narumi said.

"Alice what do you mean? You should easily found out who they were already like you always do are you really serious about them never existing anywhere in the world right?"

"Sorry Narumi, I have been searching through every database on who they were ever since they were caught appearing and falling down out of this purple colored light that appeared over Fourth's building last night. And besides those clothes and symbols they have on their clothes don't belong to any school in the world", Alice said pointing at another video that was paused showing the four same people falling out of it and the other screens that were zoomed on each four of them at them with the camera facing them above them to the right.

"I have never noticed they had those symbols on them", Ayaka said looking at them.

The bleach blonde male who had a worried expression as he look down at the girl he was holding in his arms, wore a plain light purple button shirt untucked into his black slim pants and a pair of white and purple faded sneakers with a golden letter "G", that was on top of a flower that resemble a pink Lotus flower located on his right side of his chest.

The sleeping female he was carrying wore a short sleeve light green blouse with a black and dark green diagonally striped tie that hung loosely around her neck. She also wore a black, gold and dark green plaid mini skirt with long plain black stockings going all the up to her upper thigh with a pair of good green and white sneakers on her feet. The symbols on her shirt was on her right sleeve with a big black letter "B", on top of a Mandala flower.

The brown curly hair male who was in a pose of just standing there as if he was standing on solid ground with his hands in his pockets and a nonchalant expression on his face as they continue to fall down. He wore a long sleeve plain white t-shirt under his short sleeve gray silver thread unbutton up shirt that was flutter around him, he also wore slim light gray colored pants that had a chain attached to one of his belt loop to a small metal hole on his right pocket that had small figurines of fairies, mermaids, and other feminine mythical creatures that hanged off his silver chain. His symbols was on his left pant pocket with a silver thread "F", surrounded by the herbs of Rosemary.

And then there was the blue hair boy who was smiling a giant grin in the middle of doing a backflip in air with his hands in his blue and white plaid jacket pocket that had fluffy gray fur lining his hood and his sleeves rolled up. Underneath the jacket he wore a blue and white overlapping squares pattern shirt, a pair of neon blue slim jeans with a pair worn down blue and white sneakers. The symbols was on both of his right and left shoulder with identically brown color letter "E", on top of a partially opened blue Lotus.

"Why is it that all of them have symbols that relates to a type of plants and capitalized letters on top or surrounded by them?" Narumi asked in curiosity as he continue to examine the symbols.

"The letters must have something to do with their names and the plants must have some sort of meaning but I think you two should go look around town for them and ask Tetsu, Major and Hiro to help you locate them now go!" Alice said to them causing the two high schoolers to walk out of her apartment.

"Something feels...off about those four...just who are those four?" She mumbled to herself as she turned back to the screens that had them all together.


End file.
